9 años – 9 meses – 9 días
by BlackAngelWhiteDemon
Summary: 9 meses. Culpa. Una propuesta... En lo que se convirtió. Cuando vuelvas... y más?
1. 9 meses

Esta es una historia y a la vez no lo es. Si resulta de agrado subire fragmentos no-sucesivos. Pero que dan informacion para que se entienda lo suficiente y deje volar su imaginacion un poco.

_**Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.**_

* * *

Yuuri's POV

**_9 meses_**

Hoy se cumplen 9 meses desde su desaparición. 9 meses sin ver su rostro, sin hablar con él, sin que durmamos juntos, de no sentir su calor por las noches ni su compañía durante las mañanas. 9 meses de darle constantes ánimos a Greta y decirle que pronto volverá. Qué lo veremos ingresar por las grandes puertas del Castillo Pacto de Sangre con su porte elegante y orgulloso. Qué iremos a recibirlo, lo abrazaremos con fuerza, le recriminaremos y lo bombardearemos de preguntas acerca de su paradero y estado de salud. 9 meses en los que ella ha asentido con convicción, dándome toda la razón; en los que ha esperado pacientemente sentada en las escaleras de piedra hasta que el sol empieza a ocultarse y me acerco a ella para ofrecerle compañía. 9 meses en los que ha repetido – será mañana – con una sonrisa infantil alegre y sus grandes ojos esperanzados. 9 meses en los que ni un solo día me he dejado de preguntar ¨¿Dónde estará?¨ En los que he evitado a toda costa pensar en que no volveré a verlo, seré regañado o cuidado por él.

-Pa… Papá Yuuri… - volteo a ver a Greta, que se encuentra sentada a mi lado y mira fijamente al frente mientras una gran sonrisa va apareciendo en su rostro.

Giro el rostro en la misma dirección en la que ella y mis ojos se abren a todo lo que dan.

-Wolf… - logro articular, mientras que el soldado continúa caminando hacia nosotros, a paso lento, sin prisas.

Detengo a Greta antes de que pueda salir corriendo hacía él e ignoro la mirada sorprendida, intrigada e incluso molesta que me lanza.

Un sentimiento de inexplicable aprensión me ha invadido por completo, como si el mazoku que se acerca cada vez más a nosotros no fuera quien sin duda alguna es. La sensación se incrementa al darme cuenta de que su uniforme azul está manchado con… sangre. Pero … no logro divisar corte alguno. ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso mató a alguien? ¿A un humano?

Wolfram se detiene al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, espada en mano, el filo de la misma manchado también al igual que su rostro y gran parte del pecho de su uniforme. El líquido carmesí lo hace ver de un tono más oscuro del que en verdad es en las respectivas partes en que está esparcido.

-¡Papá!- chilla Greta, liberándose de mis brazos y bajando las escaleras que nos separan del rubio a la carrera, saltando al llegar al antepenúltimo escalón; siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos por el ojiesmeralda (qué enfundó su espada con una rapidez increíble) y una gran sonrisa de su parte. Se funden en un abrazo lleno de necesidad, de alegría y de amor padre-hija. Me les quedo viendo hasta que se separan y mi pequeña gira el rostro para gritarme –¡Yuuri, es él! ¡Por fin ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto!- La voz se le quiebra en la última oración. Y lo vuelve a abrazar.

No me muevo. Los minutos pasan y me mantengo estático hasta oír numerosos pasos acercándose, pero no giro para ver de quiénes se trata. A ambos lados de mi persona pasan los dueños de las pisadas: Cheri – sama, Conrad, Günter, Gisela y por último Anissina, sin tomar en cuenta a la escolta completa del ojiesmeralda.

El rubio toma en brazos a Greta, cargándola, antes de ponerse de pie y ser rodeado por su madre, hermano mayor, el consejero real, la doctora del palacio, la inventora y todos los soldados; todos ellos con un expresión diferente en sus rostros.

Finalmente reacciono e, ignorando la aún extraña sensación en mi pecho, me les uno; me dejan pasar hasta quedar enfrente suyo, entonces esboza una pequeña sonrisa. – Estoy de regreso - exclama, con una voz un tanto más profunda de lo que la recordaba. Parpadeo en un primer momento y luego asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo; me le acerco para poder abrazarlo pero él me detiene extendiendo su brazo en mi dirección.

- No – dice, mirándome a los ojos; siento un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, - el maou no puede mancharse con la sangre de unos bandidos comunes – abro la boca, perplejo; ¿Acaso es esa una confesión de que acabó con sus vidas?

Pasea la mirada por todos los rostros presentes hasta volver al mío. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzan, formando una sonrisa.

- Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a asearme - da a conocer, para, acto seguido, dar unos pocos pasos hacía el frente, subir las escaleras y continuar su camino sin que nadie lo detenga hasta perderse de vista en el interior del castillo. Todavía con Greta en sus brazos.

Miro a Cheri – sama, que parece estar tan sorprendida como yo, Conrad no se queda atrás, su eterna sonrisa no está presente en estos momentos. Gisela se ha quedado viendo la dirección que tomó el ojiesmeralda. Günter me mira a mí, seguramente incrédulo por el hecho de que Wolfram rechazara mi abrazo. Anissina luce más pensativa que otra cosa y la escolta del tercer hijo… Bueno, todos ellos parecen estar a punto de romper a llorar de alegría. Pero ninguno de nosotros dice nada. Permanecemos en silencio.

9 meses sin verlo… y que ninguno, exceptuando a Greta, le haya hablado resulta ridículo; mas no puedo evitar sentir que no solo yo he sentido los cambios en el príncipe.

Doy la vuelta y, sin decir ni una palabra, lo sigo.

-Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso – asegura la castaña princesa de Zuberea con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-También a mí, Greta – comenta el rubio príncipe, correspondiendo a la sonrisa, sin dejar de caminar y, antes de ingresar a los amplios baños pertenecientes al castillo, se detiene y deja a Greta en el suelo. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Greta? – pregunta suavizando su tono de voz. La ojimarrón asiente. – Ve al despacho de Gwendal-aniwe e informarle que he vuelto. Dile que pasaré a verlo tan pronto como me sea posible – la pequeña niña responde con un ¨sí¨ y un asentimiento de cabeza; se marcha, dando saltitos para después correr, riendo.

Wolfram espera hasta que el sonido de los pasos deje de oírse antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Ni bien ha dado dos pasos hacia el interior recuerda que ha olvidado dos cosas muy importantes. Sonríe burlón y niega con la cabeza. – El tiempo cambia las costumbres… - se dice a sí mismo antes de dar media vuelta y volver a salir del cuarto de baño, tomando rumbo a la habitación del actual maou.

Lo veo ingresar a nuestra habitación en el preciso momento en que termina de entrar. Espero unos segundos antes de continuar con mi andar en esa dirección. Abro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me encuentro con que el ojiesmeralda está de pie, quieto, en medio del cuarto. Me contengo de hablar y, en su lugar, me le acerco por la espalda y lo abrazó. Siento claramente como todo su cuerpo se eriza pero no hace ningún movimiento.

- Suéltame… - oigo que susurra; no le hago caso.

- Bienvenido, Wolf – le hablo por primera vez después de tanto y aprieto un poco su cuerpo.

- ¿Yuuri? – murmura en un primer momento; y luego gira el rostro quedando de perfil, viéndome. Le sonrío. -…Yuuri… - hace una mueca de dolor y por acto reflejo le suelto, preocupado de que pueda estar lastimado.

Se da la vuelta y me encara, haciendo una reverencia antes de arrodillarse y bajar la cabeza.

- Le ruego me disculpe por mi falta, no volverá a ocurrir. Se lo aseguro – me le quedo viendo sin entender de qué está hablando. Él prosigue, - Mi prolongada ausencia no es excusa para el desliz que he cometido. Le pediré disculpas a su prometida también si así lo quiere – parpadeo, confundido al máximo nivel.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Wolf? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ponte de pie, por favor – niega con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacer tal cosa. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que considere adecuado – en estos momentos me recuerda tanto a Gwendal; aquella vez en que Hube estuvo de regreso en el castillo e intentó asesinarme.

Me arrodillo también para quedar a su altura y le levanto el rostro con ambas manos. -

¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño, Wolf? – me mira directamente a los ojos, su mirada me turba.

Le veo sonreír ligeramente, - ¿Tienes miedo, Yuuri? ¿Miedo de mí? – niego con la cabeza con fuerza.

– De ninguna manera – aseguro, sonríe con ironía; - te extrañé, Wolf. Te extrañé mucho – hay unos largos segundos de puro silencio.

- Tienes que alejarte de mí – declara con seriedad.

– No. Nunca haría eso.

Su mirada se endurece, - claro que sí. Te lo estoy pidiendo pero si te niegas… entonces lo haré yo – se pone de pie y, antes de dejarme solo, dice: - volveré a sacar todas mis pertenencias de su cuarto, Heika. No se preocupe por eso.

Me veo las palmas tras unos minutos de su salida. Algo me oprime el pecho al ver que están manchadas de sangre.

¿Por qué quieres que me aleje, Wolfram?

* * *

_Aclaro que Yuuri no tiene ninguna nueva prometida. Es solo que Wolf cree que si y como Yuuri no lo saco de su error... _

_Por cierto, encontre el primer volumen de la novela a traves de Scrib. En ingles y solo hasta el primer regreso de Yuuri a la Tierra. Es decir cuando Murata lo 'despierta' en el banio en que lo metieron esos brabucones por ayudar al de lentes._

_Reviews? nwn_


	2. Culpa

**Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi ~**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

_**Culpa**_

-¡Wolfram!- grito, poniéndome de pie y voltea a mirarme; sus ojos reflejan repentina sorpresa. Regresa su mirada a Conrad quien también lo observa sorprendido. El rubio aleja el filo de su espada del cuello de su hermano castaño de inmediato y retrocede, ahora viéndose más que asustado.  
Deja escapar un jadeo y mira a su alrededor. Sigo sin poder creer lo que acabo de ver.  
El segundo de los hijos de Cheri-sama intenta acercársele al tercero pero este da otro paso hacia atrás.

- Wolfram… tú… - el ojiesmeralda salé corriendo con dirección al bosque sin darle tiempo al ojimarrón a terminar su frase.

- ¡Wolfram, espera! – gritó, pero antes de que pueda salir corriendo detrás suyo el primogénito de los hijos de la rubia me detiene tomándome fuertemente del brazo izquierdo. – Gwendal, pero q-

- No servirá de nada que vaya tras él. Necesita estar solo – todas mis intenciones de contradecirle mueren con la seria mirada que clava en mí. Asiento y me suelta. Camino en dirección a Conrad, al menos quiero saber si él se encuentra bien.

- Estoy en perfecto estado, Heika – asegura recogiendo del suelo su espada y mirando su filo.

- Es Yuuri, Conrad y… ¿estás seguro? – mi tono angustiado no pasa desapercibido para mi padrino.

- Lo estoy, Yuuri – asiente levantando el rostro para mirarme y sonreírme a su manera de siempre; enfunda su espada.

Vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en el camino que tomó el rubio sin tener como ignorar el mal presentimiento que se ha apoderado de mi mente.

- Si llegara a pasarle algo…

- El estará bien, Yuuri – miro al castaño, supongo que no hablé lo suficientemente bajo, - Wolfram es un soldado, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Pero él… él podría volver a desaparecer – exclamo, aterrado con la sola idea, el castaño niega con la cabeza.

- Si pudo sobrevivir estando en territorio humano siendo tierras en su mayoría completamente desconocidas para él, los bosques de Shin Makoku que ha recorrido durante toda su vida son un juego de niños.

- Ah… Pero… - me quedo callado, no tengo como objetar a esa lógica. Desvió la mirada y aprieta los puños.

- Creí… que esto serviría para que fuera el de antes… Yo… Lo lamento - siento la mano de Conrad en mi hombro mas no me molesto en mirarlo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Yuuri… - aprieto los dientes. La verdad es que pienso que sí… Todo es mi culpa.

* * *

nwn


	3. Una propuesta

_Paula Kagome María : Verás, en realidad Wolfram no estuvo todo ese tiempo en tieras humanas, sino en un lugar mucho peor. Pero me temo que no puedo decir más. _

_Eclipse lunar : Gracias n_n. Me alegra que pienses eso._

_para las dos, muchas gracias por haber dejado un reviene y espero les gusté este pequeño "capítulo"._

_Saralegui en escena..._

_Disfruten~_

* * *

_Una propuesta…_

- Te estaba esperando – anunció el joven rey de Shou Shimarron, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas con la elegancia propia de su condición, mostró una sonrisa segura de sí, con un aire de diversión en ella.

El ojiesmeralda no respondió; hizo una reverencia (como lo mandaba el protocolo) y dio media vuelta, empezando a alejarse.

- Espera – solicitó el ojidorado, - tengo algo que proponerte – el rubio soldado le ignoró.

- Quiero que, cuando regrese a mi reino, vengas conmigo y te unas a mi ejército – al notar que el príncipe no se detenía, agregó, - ¡me servirías como arma! – el tercer hijo de la ex – maou se detuvo en seco, - ¿qué ha dicho? – preguntó sin voltearse.

- Me servirás como arma si aceptas venir conmigo – repitió el rubio pelilargo, con serenidad, - una muy poderosa – acotó.

Un silencio corto se extendió, - le agradezco la oferta, Saralegui-Heika, pero no estoy interesado en dejar Shin Makoku – dejó en claro el mazoku de fuego.

- Lo entiendo, pero permíteme algo de tu tiempo para explicarte el porqué deberías aceptar hacerte mi aliado y subordinado – pidió con amabilidad. Se dio cuenta de que al que tenía como objetivo se disponía a seguir su camino; continuó hablando sin darle importancia, - quiero independizar mi reino del dominio de Dai Shimarron – dio a conocer, ganándose el interés del rubio con apariencia de ángel. Se dio cuenta sin necesidad de ver la expresión en su rostro. – Si quiero conseguirlo debo entrar en guerra con Belal mas sin la ayuda de un aliado poderoso me resultará imposible vencer – se tomó su tiempo, antes de proseguir, - Shin Makoku es mi única alternativa pero Yuuri jamás accedería a mi pedido – suspiró de forma dramática, perfectamente fingida y a la vez, convincente; para cualquiera(a excepción del mazoku con el que se encontraba hablando). – Pero tú… contigo de mi parte, tú incomparable habilidad con la espada, de la que ya he sido testigo. Tu forma rápida, mordaz y limpia de desarmar a Weller-kyo fue, para mí, un gran asombro y deleite de presenciar, he de agregar; teniendo en cuenta que, hasta donde tenía entendido, él era el mejor de los mejores, conocido como el patriota de Rhutenberg, al que creía insuperable, nunca imaginé que sería vencido con tanta facilidad. Menos tratándose de su hermano menor. Siendo sincero, tenía planeado… -, - pedírselo a él – completó el ojiesmeralda, arrebatándole las palabras de la boca, todavía de espaldas a él.

El rubio pelilargo sonrió, - así es, aunque probablemente habría sido en vano – admitió.

- Lo habría sido – aseveró el rubio de cortos cabellos, - pero podría decirme… ¿qué le hizo pensar que yo aceptaría? – inquirió.

- Lo creo porque… - colocó su mano derecha en el hombro derecho del soldado antes de proseguir con su declaración, - …tú estuviste en Ruth… - sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse, - así que has de tener sed de batallas – finalizó, antes de agregar, - después de todo, tanto tiempo luchando y asesinando por tu vida... matar a unos pocos cientos de soldados debe significar una molestia menor para ti – el mazoku giró abruptamente, encarando al pelilargo, con una mirada inexpresiva.

- Eso es – declaró el ojidorado, satisfecho, - necesito que seas el de antes – sonrió, - el mimado, caprichoso, engreído, explosivo, violento, frívolo y pendenciero Wolfram del pasado – el ojiesmeralda rió, diversión reflejada en aquella acción que se fue tornando macabra con rapidez, desconcertando en cierta medida al monarca, - soy el mismo, Saralegui-Heika – le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje, sus orbes, de repente, reflejando el elemento devastador del que era poseedor, - tan solo, quizá, he aprendido a disimularlo mejor.

...

* * *

Saludos ~


	4. En lo que se convirtió

_Este "capitulo" esta distanciado en el tiempo de los anteriores._

_Dsifruten~_

* * *

_En lo que se convirtió_

Despertó por el sonido de un grito de advertencia.

¨!El enemigo se acerca!¨ Con una sonrisa que no tardó en aparecer en su rostro se puso de pie y salió de la tienda de campaña desenfundando su espada de paso. A lo lejos, se podía ver a un imponente ejército conformado por humanos. Todos ellos pertenecientes al reino de Dai Shimarron.

¿Él? Él se encontraba al mando del ejército rival. Miró a los lados, comprobando que todos los soldados que tenía a su mando se encontraban preparados. Entre todos eran un aproximado de cinco mil hombres, mientras que en el ejército opositor debían ser como mínimo el doble; pero no importaba. Después de todo, aún estando en tierras humanas, él solo se sabía capaz de exterminar a por lo menos mil de los soldados enemigos. Tenía que admitir que se había llevado una gran desilusión cuando, al inicio de la que fuera la primera batalla se encontrase como nada más que un observador. Una táctica efectiva y vital de la cual dependía el progreso de sus contrataques y sus próximas victorias. De que había funcionado, lo había hecho. Y cuando llegó el momento propició salió al ataque montado en un caballo que, si bien no era el suyo, le obedecía sin vacilar y junto al que, en menos de una hora, había terminado con la vida de más de medio millar del primer pelotón con el que el ejercito que comandaba se enfrentase. Terminando con la retirada de los pocos supervivientes de aquella masacre. Menos de una docena podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse.

Había recibido felicitaciones a montón por parte de sus subordinados, los había agradecido con propiedad como era lo indicado y tras hacerlo, había mandado a que empacasen todo y avanzaran en el acto; el tiempo era valioso y mientras más terreno ganasen, más rápido se terminaría aquella guerra de la que aceptó ser pieza fundamental. ¨Mi arma de la victoria¨ como le había llamado quien le hiciese la proposición.

¨Todo listo para partir, su excelencia¨, con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte suya, se pusieron en marcha, con el mismo rumbo tomado por los afortunados –o mejor dicho, desdichados – sobrevivientes, pasando por entre los cadáveres ensangrentados, algunos degollados, muchos otros con partes cercenadas del cuerpo, ya fuera un dedo, una mano, parte del hombro o hasta un brazo entero; algunos de los cuales, sus cuerpos aún seguían tibios, dato que pasó desapercibido para todos los miembros del conjunto vencedor, todos con excepción del que ostentaba el más alto rango, el que iba al frente, montando en un caballo ajeno, con la espada manchada de sangre enfundada como recuerdo de su reciente triunfo y que, sin embargo; no tenía ningún pensamiento de júbilo rondando por su cabeza, es más, se esforzaba por no pensar, por no caer en cuenta, para su horror, que no sintió, que no sentía y probablemente tampoco sentiría remordimiento alguno al extinguir todas aquellas vidas de personas que no conocía, de humanos que solo peleaban por su rey, que era un canalla que había preferido entrar en conflicto bélico antes que firmar un acuerdo otorgándole la libertad a Shou Shimarron. Y ahora, ahora sabía el error que había cometido, o lo sabría pronto, tan pronto como el informe de los escasos hombres que se habían salvado de morir llegara a sus oídos. A oídos del rey Belal.

Levantó el rostro, la luz del atardecer haciendo su aparición mientras que ellos continuaban avanzando. Para muchos, aquello presagiaba algo bueno, más victorias tal vez, pocas bajas, quizá; para él, la silueta en descenso y desvanecimiento del sol no significó más que el término del primer día del inicio de una guerra. O puede que si significase algo aunque no se enteraría hasta pasadas unas cuantas semanas. Ese día que estuvo cargado del sonido de espadas blandiéndose unas contra otras, de gritos, del olor a sangre derramada y de halagos, también significó el nacimiento de ¨El Ángel de Sangre¨, apodo que ganaría fama y en poco tiempo estaría en boca de grandes y chicos, jóvenes y ancianos, hombres y mujeres, todos los que vivieran en Dai Shimarron conocerían o cuanto menos habrían oído rumores sobre la razón que llevó al exterminio de un número tan elevado de soldados fieles a su patria y el porqué de la victoria de Shou Shimarron estuvo asegurada en tan solo 3 meses.

...


End file.
